Hole in My Heart
by Hana Suzuran
Summary: Sayangnya, keputusan 'orang itu' yang begitu mendadak, begitu menyakitkan, dan meninggalkan sebuah lubang besar di hatinya membuat si pemilik iris safir tak akan ragu lagi ... /For ES21 Award February-March: Heart Expression/ YamaMamo/ AU/ RnR?


Iris safir itu menatap dari kejauhan. Tatapan yang sarat kebencian—namun jauh di dalamnya masih tersimpan perasaan lain yang tertutupi. Tak ada yang pernah tahu betapa kuatnya perasaan itu, kecuali 'orang itu'.

Ya, 'orang itu' ...

Seseorang yang sudah tahu pasti isi hatinya, menerimanya dan mengucapkan janji di hadapannya untuk selalu menjaga hatinya. Namun ... apa yang akan kaulakukan bila kau dihadapkan pada sebuah pilihan lain yang mengharuskanmu membuang harapan akan janji itu?

Kau pasti akan tetap menjaganya, bukan? Begitu pula yang ia pikirkan. Sayangnya, keputusan 'orang itu' yang begitu mendadak, begitu menyakitkan, dan meninggalkan sebuah lubang besar di hatinya membuat si pemilik iris safir tak akan ragu lagi ...

_**Hana Suzuran Present**_

_**Hole in My Heart**_

_**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**_

_**Genre: Crime/ Romance**_

_**Pairing: YamaMamo slight HiruMamo**_

_**Warnings: AU, OOC, typo, crime abal, tema ga kerasa, fail story ;w;**_

_**For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award**_

_**Heart Expression**_

Helaan napas yang keluar dari si pemilik safir itu terlihat jelas di udara. Ya, musim dingin memang masih betah berada di negeri Sakura. Dan butiran salju yang mulai turun perlahan membuat gadis itu kembali teringat akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan 'orang itu'.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

_January 20xx_

_Salju masih turun perlahan di Jepang. Meskipun demikian, hal itu tidak menghentikan aktivitas para penduduknya. Terlihat dari ramainya lalu lalang manusia di pinggir jalan. Lampu-lampu jalan dan gedung sudah mulai menyala, pertanda bahwa malam telah tiba._

_Di salah satu pinggiran jalan, terdapat sebuah toko—sekaligus kafe—kue sus yang malam ini cukup ramai dipadati pengunjung. Ya, kelezatan kue sus ini sudah menjadi perbincangan warga dan mereka yang sering beraktivitas di sekitar toko. Tidak hanya kuenya saja, sang pemilik toko juga dikenal cantik dan ramah._

_Ketika sang pemilik toko—yang memiliki iris safir dan rambut _auburn_—sedang melayani salah satu pengunjung, tak sengaja ia menatap salah satu pelanggan yang tengah berdiri di depan etalase. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut yang terkesan liar dan berbadan tegap._

_Selesai melayani pengunjung sebelumnya, ia mendatangi si pemuda._

"_Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

_Pemuda itu mendongak dari pandangannya pada etalase dan mengerjap saat melihat si pemilik safir tersenyum di hadapannya. Ia balas tersenyum._

"_Ya, aku ingin membeli kue yang ini, dua buah." Sambil berkata demikian, ia menunjuk sebuah kue sus ukuran sedang._

"_Baiklah." Dengan sigap, si pemilik safir segera mengambilkan pesanan pelanggan barunya itu._

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Ia menyunggingkan senyum miris saat mengingat kembali saat-saat itu. Awal pertemuan yang ia pikir akan menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda, bagi dirinya dan pemuda itu. Memang, segalanya terjadi sesuai imaji awal di benaknya. Dan ia terbuai di dalamnya.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

_Sudah seminggu sejak si pemilik safir bertemu dengan pelanggan barunya itu. Pemuda tampan yang harus ia akui cukup menarik atensinya selama seminggu ini. Bahkan ia sampai sempat berpikir jikalau pemuda itu akan datang lagi ke tokonya._

_Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba._

_Saat sedang mengamati toko, manik safirnya menangkap kehadiran pemuda itu di salah satu sudut cafe. Ia hanya duduk diam dengan secangkir kopi di hadapannya. Dan sekilas, tatapannya yang lugas namun menghanyutkan itu membuat si pemilik safir berani untuk mendatangi si pemuda. _

_Sadar dengan sosok gadis yang mendekatinya, pemuda itu memberikan senyuman manis untuk si gadis hingga ia duduk di hadapannya. _

"_Kita bertemu lagi," ucap si gadis saat mereka sudah saling berhadapan. _

_Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Ya. Aku suka tempat ini. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Kau pemiliknya?"_

"_Benar." Kali ini giliran gadis itu yang mengangguk._

"_Oh iya, kita bahkan belum berkenalan." Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, "boleh aku tahu siapa namamu? Namaku Yamato Takeru."_

_Yamato mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh si gadis sembari menjawab, "Aku Anezaki Mamori."_

"_Kurasa kapan-kapan aku akan datang kemari lagi," ujar Yamato yang disambut tawa kecil Mamori._

"_Tentu saja. Kau boleh datang kapanpun kau mau."_

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

_Setelah perkenalan itu, Yamato sering datang beberapa kali ke toko Mamori. Dari sekedar membeli kue hingga duduk di tempat favoritnya sambil memandangi Mamori yang tengah melayani pengunjung. Bila gadis itu ada waktu, mereka akan ngobrol sejenak. Membicarakan berbagai hal tentang diri mereka. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali karena mereka merasa cocok satu sama lain._

_Hingga akhirnya mereka menjadi semakin dekat satu sama lain. Saling komunikasi melalui telepon, _e-mail_, atau bahkan bertemu langsung. Tak jarang juga mereka jalan-jalan berdua di akhir minggu seperti sekarang ini._

_Mereka sedang duduk berdua di sebuah taman. Kebetulan musim semi sudah tiba dan bunga Sakura sedang mekar dengan indahnya. Sepasang insan ini pun tak mau ketinggalan untuk menyaksikan keindahan bungan tersebut._

"_Yamato-_kun_."_

_Suara bening Mamori mengalihkan pandangan Yamato pada seorang anak kecil yang tengah membawa anjingnya. Matanya bertemu dengan manik safir yang tengah memandangnya. _

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Mamori dengan perasaan ingin tahu._

"_Silakan. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"_

"_Aku penasaran dengan pekerjaanmu."_

_Empat kata itu membuat Yamato terdiam sesaat. Lalu ekspresinya berubah saat satu alisnya terangkat naik. _

"_Tumben kau bertanya begitu. Kau penasaran?"_

_Mamori terlihat sedikit malu lalu mengangguk pelan. "Kalau kau keberatan,tidak usah beritahu."_

_Yamato memandang iris Mamori dalam. Dari dalam dirinya terkesan sebuah keraguan untuk memberi tahu atau tidak. Menghela napas sesaat, keraguan itu lenyap. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap anak kecil tersebut lagi._

"_Aku hanya karyawan biasa. Tempat kerjaku kadang berubah-ubah, tergantung permintaan pimpinanku."_

"_Oh, begitu."_

_Keduanya hanya larut dalam diam dan buaian lembut angin musim semi._

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Mamori memejamkan matanya mengingat momen itu. Ia percaya, pada mulanya. Sayangnya, ia tidak terlalu pandai untuk menyadari bagaimana ekspresi Yamato saat ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu dari bibirnya. Kalau saja ia lebih jeli menyadarinya sejak awal, ia pasti sudah bisa menebak arti jawaban Yamato dengan cepat.

Tapi saat itu, ia masih percaya. Ternyata pengalaman 'kerja' selama empat tahun tak banyak membantu bila itu berhubungan dengan hati.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

_Mamori menahan perih yang menusuk kakinya. Cairan merah kental tak mau berhenti mengalir. Walaupun sudah ia coba hentikan dengan melilitkan selembar kain, namun pendarahan tak kunjung berhenti dari betis kanannya. Tidak hanya itu, pipi kirinya juga tergores sepanjang lima senti. _

_Sebuah dering telepon mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dengan susah payah, dirogohnya saku mantelnya dan melihat siapa yang malam-malam begini meneleponnya. _

'_Yamato-_kun_?' batinnya kaget._

_Diaturnya irama napas yang tersengal akibat menahan nyeri di kakinya agar Yamato tidak curiga nantinya. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan melalui mulut. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya._

"_Ya, Yamato-_kun_? Ada apa?" Mamori berusaha menjaga nada suaranya tetap normal._

"_Ah, tidak. Apa sekarang kau sedang di rumah? Aku sedang menuju ke sana."_

_Mamori memejamkan mata, terlihat raut frustasi gadis bersurai _auburn _itu. Jangan sekarang, erangnya dalam hati._

"_Maaf, Yamato-_kun_. Aku tidak sedang berada di rumah." Dengan terpaksa gadis itu berbohong pada Yamato._

"_Memangnya kau di mana? Aku akan ke tempatmu sekarang," ujar Yamato dengan nada keras kepala._

'_Oh, astaga ...,' erang Mamori dalam hati lagi. "Tidak perlu, Yamato-_kun_. Aku sedang menginap di rumah salah satu temanku. Dan mungkin akan kembali dalam dua hari lagi."_

"_Hmm, baiklah. Kalau begitu jaga dirimu, ya," ucap Yamato lembut dan membuat Mamori menahan napas lega. "Oh ya, kenapa sepertinya napasmu tersengal ya?"_

_Sekali lagi, gadis itu dibuat terkejut. Ya ampun, ada apa dengan pemuda itu hari ini? Kenapa dia begitu teliti sekali? Gadis itu kembali berusaha normal walaupun nyeri kakinya semakin tak bisa diajak kompromi._

"_Ah, aku baru saja membantu temanku itu bersih-bersih. Makanya masih lelah sampai sekarang."_

"_Oh, begitu. Yah, kurasa kau butuh istirahat. Baiklah, selamat malam."_

"_Selamat malam."_

_Tepat ketika sambungan telah terputus, Mamori merasakan suara langkah kaki seseorang. Semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas dan mendekat ke arahnya. Karena sekelilingnya gelap, ia tak bisa menebak siapa yang datang. Dan saat suara langkah itu berhenti, Mamori bisa melihat sepasang sepatu hitam di dekatnya. Berkat bantuan cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela, Mamori tahu siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapannya._

"_Kau ..."_

"_Menyedihkan sekali, Wanita Sialan."_

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Mamori mengamati jembatan yang berada sekitar tiga puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Mengamati dari sebuah tempat yang jauh lebih tinggi dari jembatan tersebut. Gadis bertubuh ramping itu menurunkan topinya sedikit hingga menutupi sebagian dahinya.

Setelah kedatangan pemuda berambut _blonde spike _itu, segalanya sudah tak sama lagi. Perlahan namun pasti, semuanya mulai berubah.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

"_Kau gagal, Wanita Sialan."_

_Satu kalimat itu menancap tepat bagi Mamori. Ia tahu itu, dan ia juga tahu konsekuensinya. Karena ini pertama kalinya ia gagal. Kecil kemungkinan ia dibiarkan tetap hidup, tapi ia masih belum mau bertemu malaikat maut. Tidak adakah pengecualian?_

"_Ada pengecualian untukmu."_

_Mamori terkejut saat pemuda itu seolah membaca pikirannya. Kembali ia menatap manik _emerald _itu dan mencari kebohongan di sana. Sayang, ia tidak menemukan apapun. Orang ini terlalu pandai untuk menyembunyikan perasaan dan pikirannya._

"_Apa maksudmu, Hiruma-_kun_?" tanya Mamori bingung._

"_Walaupun kau gagal membunuh Honjo Taka, kau masih akan dimaafkan. Bila kau berhasil membunuh satu orang agen lain dari organisasi mereka."_

"_Haruskah dari organisasi yang sama?" Mamori mengerang pelan. Lukanya kembali melebar, dan pemuda yang merupakan mantan _partner_ dan atasan Mamori juga menyadarinya._

"_Tentu saja, apa kau bodoh? Mereka sudah menyusupkan satu agen mereka ke dalam organisasi kita sebagai mata-mata untuk mencari informasi. Dan itulah tugasmu kali ini." Hiruma mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya._

"_Jadi, maksudmu aku harus ..."_

"_Mencari siapa mata-mata itu dan membunuhnya. Bila dalam satu minggu tidak juga berhasil kau laksanakan, nyawamulah gantinya. Kau paham?" Setelah memotong kata-kata Mamori, Hiruma mengeluarkan ancaman yang kembali membuat gadis itu menahan napasnya._

_Dengan wajah datarnya, Hiruma membalikkan badannya ke arah ia datang tadi. _

"_Kuanggap kau setuju, Wanita Sialan. Dan kalau kau mau pulang, sudah kusediakan sebuah mobil di depan gedung. Ini kuncinya." Hiruma melemparkan kunci tepat di samping Mamori._

_Suasana kembali hening perlahan bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki yang semakin menghilang. Dan yang tersisa hanyalah erangan kecil Mamori yang berusaha berdiri setelah mengambil kunci dan berusaha keluar dari tempatnya saat ini._

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Setelah 'negosiasi' itu, Mamori ingat dirinya masih menghindari Yamato selama tiga hari. Ia harus menyembuhkan lukanya—atau setidaknya membuatnya mampu berjalan normal. Masalah alasan bisa ia pikirkan belakangan. Tiap Yamato menelepon dan meminta bertemu, Mamori pasti mengatakan masih di rumah 'temannya' dan melarang Yamato untuk datang.

Selama tiga hari itulah Mamori merasa rindu pada pemuda itu. Rindu dengan suaranya, senyumannya, tatapannya yang hangat, dan tawanya ketika merasa geli melihat gadis blasteran itu. Hingga akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dia menyukai Yamato, dan ternyata perasaannya pun berbalas ...

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

_Hari keempat, Mamori sudah berada di tokonya lagi. Ia merasa sudah bisa berjalan normal walau terkadang nyeri kakinya masih muncul sesekali. Bagi Mamori itu bukanlah masalah besar. Jika ia harus cuti lebih lama, ia tak bisa memulai tugas yang diberikan Hiruma. _

_Suara mobil yang berhenti di depan tokonya membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari kue-kue yang sedang disusunnya. Sebuah sedan hitam. Gadis itu tersenyum senang karena orang yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang juga._

_Gadis itu berjalan pelan ke arah pintu. Tepat saat Yamato membuka pintu, Mamori menunduk sedikit lalu tersenyum. "Selamat datang, Tuan."_

_Yamato tertawa pelan melihat tingkah gadis itu. "Hahaha, ya ampun. Sepertinya aku salah masuk. Ini kafe _maid,_ ya?"_

_Mamori ikut tertawa mendegar celetukan Yamato. "Anda tidak salah, Tuan."_

_Kedua orang itu kemudian duduk di tempat favorit mereka di sudut kafe. Tentu saja setelah Mamori menghidangkan secangkir teh dan sepiring kue untuk Yamato. _

"_Bagaimana acara menginapnya? Menyenangkan?"_

_Gadis itu tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk. Satu lagi kebohongan yang harus dilakukannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia masih belum bisa memberi tahu pemuda itu._

"_Hmm, aku senang kau sudah bekerja lagi," gumam pemuda itu pelan._

_Pemuda itu menumpukan dagu pada tangan kirinya dan kemudian menatap jendela. Bunga Sakura lagi, pikirnya. Ia baru sadar kalau ternyata pohon sakura di samping kafe ternyata juga tak kalah indahnya dengan yang mereka lihat di taman. Sesaat, ia terhanyut dalam lamunan dan mengingat seseorang._

"_Benarkah?" _

_Ia menoleh saat ia mendengar Mamori menggumamkan kata itu. Digenggamnya tangan gadis itu yang ada di atas meja. _

"_Lain kali bilang dulu sebelum pergi jauh. Jangan membuatku khawatir."_

_Gadis itu heran dengan ucapan Yamato. "Kenapa kau harus khawatir?"_

"_Tentu saja. Aku khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu nanti. Karena kau orang yang berharga untukku."_

_Mamori terkejut mendengar pengakuan lisan dari mulut pemuda itu. Kami-_sama_, apa dia sedang bermimpi?_

"_Kau ... serius dengan ucapanmu barusan?"_

_Yamato mengangguk yakin. "Mungkin bisa kusebut 'pernyataan absolut'?"_

_Gadis itu tertawa pelan mendengar julukan dari Yamato tersebut. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan ragu lagi."_

_Genggaman Yamato semakin menguat. "Kau memang tidak perlu ragu. Karena aku akan selalu ada untuk menjagamu."_

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Setelah itu, hubungan mereka berdua menjadi semakin intens. Lebih dekat dari biasanya. Mamori tahu bahwa mereka sudah memiliki hubungan spesial meskipun tak ada ucapan secara gamblang. Mereka menyatakannya secara tersirat. Namun, itu tak pernah menjadi masalah. Mereka bahkan sudah beberapa kali berkencan.

Namun sebenarnya, masalah baru saja dimulai ...

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

"_Sena?"_

_Mamori tak menyangka bahwa teman dekat di satu organisasi yang juga ia anggap sebagai adik itu tiba-tiba meneleponnya dan meminta bertemu di taman dekat tokonya. Setelah menerima telepon itu, Mamori buru-buru datang ke taman. Dan ia menemukan Sena sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman._

"_Akhirnya kau datang, Mamori-_nee-chan_!" Senyum tampak terpatri di wajah imut Sena._

_Gadis itu langsung duduk di samping Sena. Raut wajahnya terlihat penasaran. "Ada apa?"_

_Senyum mulai menghilang di wajah pemuda beriris cokelat itu. Berganti dengan raut wajah serius._

"_Mamori-_nee-chan_ pasti sudah tahu soal mata-mata yang menyusup ke organisasi kita, kan?"_

_Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu dari Hiruma-_kun._"_

_Sena tetap diam. Sikapnya yang aneh itu membuat gadis itu semakin penasaran. Dipegangnya bahu pemuda itu. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu?"_

"_Mamori_-nee-chan_, adakah seseorang yang dekat denganmu sebulan ini?"_

_Pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu membuat Mamori kaget. Bukan karena dilontarkan secara tiba-tiba, tetapi karena makna pertanyaan itu yang sepertinya tepat sasaran pada dirinya. Gadis itu terlihat ragu hendak menjawab apa. Sementara Sena masih menunggu._

"_E-entahlah. Kurasa ada, beberapa pelanggan."_

_Sena terlihat bergumam pelan, sayang Mamori tidak bisa mendegarnya. "Sena?"_

_Pemuda bersurai hazel itu menatap Mamori lagi. "Mamori-_nee-chan_, aku sebenarnya dimintai tolong, eh ... mungkin lebih tepatnya diperintah oleh Hiruma-_san_."_

"_Apa katanya?"_

"_Dia bilang, waspadailah mereka yang baru dekat dengan _nee-chan_ karena mungkin salah satu dari mereka adalah agen yang sedang memanfaatkanmu untuk mengorek informasi."_

_Mamori terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sena. Benarkah itu? Kalau benar, berarti Yamato termasuk dalam daftar kuat orang yang diduga 'mata-mata' itu. Tapi apa mungkin? Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, membuat gadis itu pusing. Ia memijit dahinya pelan._

"Nee-chan_ tidak apa-apa?" Sena kini terlihat khawatir._

_Mamori mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menepis tangan Sena yang memegang bahunya. "Aku ... tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah bertugas. Bukannya setelah ini kau ada misi?" Gadis itu menunjukkan senyum—walaupun terlihat terpaksa._

_Sena yang masih khawatir awalnya ragu untuk meninggalkan Mamori. Namun, dengan sedikit paksaan, ia menuruti kakaknya itu dan pergi dari taman walaupun sesekali melirik ke arah Mamori. _

_Tak lama setelah Sena pergi, ponsel gadis itu berbunyi. Nama yang tertera di layar membuat Mamori segera mengangkat teleponnya. Dari Hiruma. _

"_Ya, Hiruma-_kun_?"_

"_Wanita Sialan, apakah Cebol Sialan sudah memberitahumu?" Suara di seberang sana terdengar datar._

"_Ya. Kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang memberitahu, Hiruma-_kun_? Kau kan tidak perlu repot menyuruh Sena," protes Mamori._

"_Ck, aku bukannya tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa." Kali ini suara Hiruma terdengar kesal._

"_Eh, apa maksudmu?"_

"_Tadi aku mengejar Mata-mata Sialan itu. Dia berhasil didesak. Dan sekarang dia sedang berada di salah satu bangunan tua. Kelihatannya ada beberapa agen mereka yang juga berada di sekitar bangunan itu."_

"_Ka-kau berhasil mendesaknya?" Mamori terdengar setengah tak percaya._

"_Tentu saja, Wanita Sialan. Daripada kau kaget terus, lebih baik segera datang kemari. Kau belum lupa tugasmu, kan?"_

_Gadis itu diam sejenak. Hiruma benar, ini adalah tugasnya. Dan ini juga merupakan saat yang tepat untuk membuktikan dugaannya. Di hati terdalamnya, ia berharap dugannya salah sepenuhnya. Semoga ..._

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

_Mobil sedan merah itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jarum speedometer menunjuk angka 70. Mobil itu membelah jalanan sepi di dekat sebuah pegunungan. Walaupun suasana remang-remang dan kecepatan mobil tinggi, tapi si pengemudi—yang mengenakan mantel hitam dan topi berwarna senada—tetap tenang._

_Mobil itu akhirnya sampai di sebuah komplek bangunan yang terletak di balik pegunungan. Si pengemudi memarkir mobilnya sejauh seratus meter dari komplek tersebut. Tepat di balik rimbunan pepohonan besar._

_Dari dalam mobil keluar sesosok tubuh ramping mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan wajah yang tak terlihat jelas karena tertutup topi. Ia lalu menuju ke bagasi belakang dan membukanya. Namun, saat hendak mengambil benda yang dibutuhkannya, gerakannya terhenti._

_Meski pelan, ia mendengar suara seseorang berjalan di semak-semak di dekatnya. Ia langsung meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Perlahan tangannya merogoh saku mantelnya. Langkah itu semakin lama semakin terdengar di telinganya. Dan ia sudah memastikan dari arah mana orang ini datang._

_Tepat ketika suara langkah itu terhenti, ia langsung membalikkan badan dan melihat seseorang sedang menodongkan pistol padanya. Tepat saat pelatuk ditarik ia telah bersiap dan menunduk. Tidak ada suara tembakan. Sesuai dugaannya, orang ini memakai pistol berperedam._

_Dengan cepat dan masih dalam posisi menunduk, ia segera melepaskan tembakan ke arah orang tersebut. Satu di kaki dan satu di perut. Orang itu tumbang dalam sekejap. _

_Ia mendekati orang yang diduganya sebagai teman si mata-mata itu. Begitu melihat wajahnya, ia tersenyum sinis. Hanya agen biasa, batinnya. Berarti mungkin ada lagi agen yang disebar di sekitar bangunan selain orang yang sudah tak bernyawa ini._

_Ia lalu kembali ke mobilnya. Ditutupnya bagasi kembali. Ia merasa tidak harus menggunakannya sekarang. Mungkin nanti akan lebih berguna. _

_Kali ini ia merasakan keberadaan yang lain. Tidak, kali ini berbeda. Auranya terasa kuat dan ... ia mengenalinya!_

'_Tidak mungkin! Dia!' _

_Ia terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Tapi yang membuatnya semakin tak percaya adalah ekspresi wajah orang itu yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam dan benci seolah tak mengenalnya, kecuali sebagai target yang harus dibasmi. _

_Dan pelatuk pistol orang itu mengarah tepat ke arah dirinya!_

_Ia langsung mengelak ke arah kiri. Orang ini ... terlambat bergerak sedetik saja, peluru itu pasti menembus salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, masuk ke dalam mobil pun sama berbahayanya. Justru orang itu akan lebih mudah menembakinya._

_Terpaksa ia berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia lantas menoleh ke belakang, dan benar saja, orang itu mengejarnya. Masih dengan pistol di tangannya. Orang itu juga terlihat santai, sepertinya cukup terlatih untuk bertarung di area yang gelap._

_Ia berbalik dan menembak orang itu dengan cepat. Berhasil dihindari. Refleks ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon. Baru ia sadar bahwa hutan ini terlalu gelap untuk dijadikan tempat bertarung. Dan sampai sekarang, ia masih belum mempercayai keterkejutannya akan identitas si mata-mata. Juga sikapnya yang menganggap dirinya seolah-olah bukan siapa-siapa._

_Ia tidak punya pilihan lain dan terpaksa melawan._

_Karena terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia tak sadar orang itu ternyata sudah berpindah posisi dan menembakkan peluru tepat ke arahnya. Terlambat menghindar, peluru timah itu sempat menggores pipinya sepanjang enam senti, seperti yang pernah dilakukan Honjo Taka padanya._

'_Sial! Dia benar-benar serius!'_

_Adu tembak tak terhindarkan. Mereka saling menembak dan menghindar, namun semua peluru terbuang sia-sia karena tak satu pun yang menemui sasaran. Hingga akhirnya suasana hening sejenak, membuatnya menjadi waspada. Karena orang itu pasti merencanakan sesuatu. _

Duk!

_Sesuatu menyentuh sepatunya dan ia melirik ke bawah. Betapa kagetnya ia saat tahu ternyata itu adalah sebuah bom waktu dan _timer _menunjukkan waktu kurang dari lima detik! _

'_Sial!'_

_Ia refleks melompat untuk menghindar. Namun tepat saat itu juga, bom langsung meledak. Menimbulkan suara ledakan yang cukup keras. Orang itu diam di tempat dan mengamati. Dari yang ia lihat tadi, sepertinya sangat tak mungkin targetnya bisa hidup. Kecuali Dewi Fortuna ada bersamanya lima detik lalu. _

_Orang itu langsung meninggalkan area itu segera sebelum ada yang menyadari kebakaran hutan itu. Kini, ia puas. Walaupun tidak bisa membunuh Hiruma Youichi yang merupakan target utamanya, tapi ia bisa membunuh mantan _partner_-nya itu. _

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya dari sungai yang di atasnya terbentang jembatan itu. Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya di arah taman yang terletak di dekat jembatan. Ya, taman selalu mengingatkannya pada pemuda yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya itu sekaligus mencampakkan dirinya dalam waktu dekat dengan cara yang menurutnya menjijikkan itu.

Setelah kejadian itu, baru Mamori tahu bahwa pemuda itu mendekatinya untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai agen-agen dalam organisasinya. Bukan dengan bertanya secara tersirat, tapi melalui komputer. Ya, orang itu rajin berkunjung ke toko supaya bisa mengetahui letak ruangan dan tempat barang-barang disimpan. Dan sasarannya adalah komputer Mamori yang di dalamnya terdapat data-data organisasi. Orang itu ternyata berhasil mendapatkan data dengan meng-_hack_-nya di malam saat Mamori berusaha membunuh Honjo Taka. Dengan kata lain, kekhawatiran pemuda itu hanyalah sandiwara semata. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia langsung berusaha menyingkirkan Mamori.

Gadis itu merasa seperti orang bodoh. Empat tahun bekerja seperti ini, ternyata ia gagal hanya karena hatinya takluk pada pemuda itu. Bukan hanya itu, pemandangan yang sekarang dilihatnya merupakan sesuatu yang paling mengoyak hatinya.

Pemuda itu sedang memakaikan sebuah cincin di jari manis seorang gadis berambut kepang. Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia. Bahkan kemudian, pemuda itu mencium kening si gadis dan mereka berdua tertawa bahagia. Tanpa sadar, Mamori menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apakah ia cemburu? Mungkin saja. Yang jelas, ia menyadari bahwa ada sebuah lubang yang sudah terbentuk sejak ia mengetahui kenyataan itu sebulan lalu. Dan lubang itu semakin lebar saat ia menyaksikan kebahagiaan dua insan tersebut.

"Hei, Wanita Sialan."

Suara dari _earset_ yang terpasang di kupingnya membuat lamunan Mamori buyar. "Ya, Hiruma-_kun_?"

"Kau sudah siap? Bagaimana dengan target?"

"Aku sudah siap. Sebentar lagi target akan melewati jembatan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kali ini aku pasti berhasil."

"Keh, berterima kasihlah karena kau sudah kuselamatkan pada saat itu. Karena demi membuka matamu akan identitasnya, aku harus bersembunyi dan menahan diri untuk tidak membunuhnya. Aku bahkan memberimu tenggat satu bulan lagi, tepat hari ini, untuk kau menyelesaikan tugasmu. Jadi, jangan sampai gagal."

"Tumben kau banyak bicara, Hiruma-_kun_." Terdengar nada mengejek pada suara gadis itu. Dan terdengar pula decakan kesal Hiruma di seberang sana.

Mamori memejamkan mata sejenak. Saat ia membukanya lagi, kedua orang itu sudah naik mobil dan berniat melewati jembatan.

"Aku mengerti."

Segera saja, ia mengambil sesuatu yang disandarkannya pada sebuah batu sejak tadi. Sebuah benda yang harusnya ia gunakan saat insiden sebulan lalu itu. Sebuah _shot gun._ Ia membidik mobil sedan hitam itu. Jarinya sudah siap di pelatuk.

Perlahan, memori yang pernah ia alami beberapa waktu lalu kembali berputar layaknya kaset film. Memang hanya sebentar, tapi ia menyukai perasaan yang sempat memenuhi hatinya itu. Namun, satu kejadian, mengubah segalanya. Begitu pula dengan hatinya. Kali ini, ia tak peduli dengan perasaan. Persetan dengan hati, toh ia merasa hatinya sendiri sudah beku dan mengingatnya hanya akan membuat dadanya semakin terasa nyeri.

"Maaf, Yamato-_kun_," gumamnya pelan.

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, Mamori menarik pelatuk dari _shot gun _berperedam itu. Peluru tepat mengenai ban depan mobil Yamato. Mobil itu oleng dan sulit dikendalikan karena dikendarai dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Merasa belum tepat sasaran, ia menembak lagi dan sukses mengenai tangki bensin bersamaan dengan mobil itu menabrak pembatas jembatan.

Suara ledakan terdengar di sepanjang jembatan. Mobil-mobil lain berhenti dan orang-orang berhamburan karena panik. Sementara Mamori masih mengamati dengan wajah datar. Ia berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau mereka berdua berhasil lolos dari kobaran api yang sekarang menyelimuti mobil.

Lima menit menunggu, ia sudah bisa memastikan tak ada yang selamat dari 'kecelakaan' itu. Sesuai dugannya, kedua orang itu menggunakan _seat belt _sehingga terlambat menyelamatkan diri.

Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, gadis itu langsung pergi dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Iris safirnya tak menunjukkan apapun—tepatnya tak bisa ditebak. Ditekannya tombol ponsel menuju nomor Hiruma.

"_Mission complete_."

FIN

**A/N:** Abal ya? ;;w;;

Maaf kalau ceritanya agak aneh. Udah lama ga nulis crime lagi, kok rasanya abal banget (walaupun ini crime pertamaku di FESI). Temanya juga ga kerasa ya ;_;

Terus juga aku bingung ama genrenya. Genre 1 itu Crime apa Romance ya? Binguuung ;;w;; author abal.

.

Aku akan sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang mau mereview fic abal ini :""D


End file.
